


Flying

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee misses his Cybertronian alt.</p><p> </p><p>Contains: implied slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Bumblebee missed flying. On Cybertron, he’d been equipped to hover. Not an airframe, exactly, but his rounded wings and wide flat base sent him zooming effortlessly above the endless, smooth metallic roads.

The yearning hurt. He loved his new form, with its bouncing tires and the thrill of ground-based acceleration. But as for the old one, the one he’d worn for countless thousands of vorns, it was like a friend he would never see again.

He tried not to think about it, but the more he forced it out of his mind, the more it returned in flashes of memory, fragments of files playing unbidden at the oddest of moments.

In the briefing room, while he should have been listening to Optimus: a vision of hurtling along the Iacon highway, racing Wheeljack in celebration of a small victory against the Decepticons.

Hidden behind a stalagmite in the Ark, pistol aimed at an enemy intruder: a crash in the outskirts of Polyhex just before the war, no one’s fault but his own, his pride and wings dented.

On the cusp of recharge, warm and safe, a red arm slung across him, a small horn jabbing the side of his neck: stench of smoke and burning rubber, a buzz of elation; then a rush of fuel and coolant as he transformed and sped away, a tetra jet in flames behind him, enemy plans stashed safely in his cockpit.

His doors ached as though the metal could be remoulded into wings. And it could, it was physically possible, but it wasn’t right. They lived on Earth now, and he needed his Earth alt mode. He shouldn’t pine for something he could never have back.

He considered telling Ratchet about the flashbacks, but Ratchet might try to cure him. They were so much more vivid than ordinary memory, so much more powerful and immersive. They were the last vestige of his old and faithful friend, and the thought of losing them entirely was too much to bear.


End file.
